Keepers of Light and Sky
Keepers of Light and Sky A pantheon of Elder Gods, the most commonly worshipped group since the Age of Magic. These gods were installed sometime during the early days of the Age of Fire, but they have grown in power since the Collision. As they keep Light and Sky, they are not necessarily good or evil, but are typically lawful or neutral. Khetashe, the False Prophet, the God-Without-Altars, the Wanderer * The only truly neutral god, he is the god of outcasts, adventurers and the lost. * He appears as a wiry Dawnforger male with silver hair and piercing blue eyes. * Symbol is a hand wrapped in bloodied bandages. * He is the only Elder God to have once been mortal. * He is believed to be the most hated of the Elder Gods of Light and Sky, as he illudes the deaths of adventurers from Gevrauche, amongst deceiving the other Elder Gods. "Die for the things you believe in. If you fall down seven times, you stand up eight. This is the cry of the adventurer. So what will break first; your will, or the barriers in your way?" The Commandment of Khetashe Durin the Stormbringer, the Warhawk * God of the tempest, storm and wind. * Worshipped by many Cragsmen, Dunadane and Warborn. * Symbol is a shield with lightning before it. * While storms are without purpose, the Warborn believe that through the storm does Durin command them * To the Warborn, he is more of a god of battle and warfare than mere natural occurences. “Embrace the company and aid of others, for to be together is to be strong, and to be strong is to be victorious.” The Commandment of Durin Talanas the Healer * Sun-god/goddess of light and healing. * Genderless, as they are a sun. Artwork drawn of their previous life depicts them as a man and a woman together. * Talanas is the child of Talos, who became the Allfather. * While previously mortal, Talanas was a demigod unlike Khetashe who became a god through action and not heritage. * They are a peaceful, lawful creature with no appearance or symbol besides the sun, but phoenixes are a large part of the Talanite culture. * Their healers, the Talanites, operate safe bastions and temples and preach about charity and peace. “Aid those who are without guide, heal those who are without hope. Be the lantern that stands in the darkness against all those who wish to do harm.” The Commandment of Talanas Zamanthras the Sea-Mother, the First God * Water-goddess of the ocean, its animals and dangers. * While being the mother of all sea-life, many see her as a god who has created a perfect cycle. * While her exact teachings are more superstitions and relatively unknown, she is well loved by Cragsmen and dwellers of the deep. * Her symbol is a circle split in two, with each half swirling over the other. “Be like the ocean; formless, but endless. Merciless, but fair.” The Commandment of Zamanthras The Betrayed God, Talos the Allfather * The lawful-good god of humans, he represents courage, honour and chivalry. * He has many names; the Emperor, the Maker, the Omnipotent and the Defender. * Was first Talos, a messenger of the Primordial. Upon the first humans meeting him, they grafted him to their shield and used his husk as a barrier. This act propelled the mere mortal Khetashe to Godhood. * His symbol is a crowned skull. “Remain stoic and tenacious in the face of catastrophe, uphold and promote loyalty at all times, for we are the paragon, those who smite thee who stray from honour and justice.” The Commandment of the Allfather Correllon of the Fold, the Hundred Minds * The Elf-God of the arcane, wisdom and study. * A partly lawful God who is believed to have created the Hundred Minds to which all Elves were born from. * Some believe there is no difference between magic and Correllon, that they are one and the same. * Symbol is a dove. * Like all High Elves he seeks to understand art, beauty and all things intangible. "Create, inspire and share fine beauty in all that you do, for that is my gift. Follow the echoes of magic, wherever they lead." The Commandment of Correllon Crythnul the Storyteller * The Beast-God of balance, foresight and stories. * He is believed to have created animals and beasts from ballads and artworks he drew from the primordial ooze that later became the magic we use today. * His symbol is a bounding deer. * Like Gevrauche, only cares for the "cycle" of life, death and rebirth through nature. "Your fate is your own to grasp, but welcome change. Accept the world for what it is." The Commandment of Erythnul. Gevrauche the Bookkeeper * The God of death, dreams and time. * The widowed husband of the Raven Queen, he was once the god of time but when she was murdered he took up both mantles. * His followers are Gevrauchians, those who care for and inter the dead. * He and Khetashe butt heads often, as Khetashe illudes the death of adventurers from him. Gevrauche sees this as a perversion of nature. * Symbol is an hourglass. "Death is the natural end of life, there should be no pity for the fallen. Those who pervert this path should be brought down with shame laid upon them." The Commandment of Gevrauche The Flayed God Azarus, the Fallen, the Singer * The Earth-God of nature and creation. * When he fell to Starsong he was flayed alive, letting his skin become the root, earth and rock of the world. * Apparently he sang the entire time, which might be the origin of the name "Starsong." * His symbol is a wreath of thorns upon a cross, representing the crucifix he was bound and skinned upon. “Protect the wilderness from exploitation and destruction, slay abominations and dark mockeries of nature, and embrace and respect the savage nature of the world. Only then will you be in harmony with it.” The Commandment of Azarus Glominmag the Great, the Grimtooth * Dwarf-God of endurance, willpower and mending that which is broken. * Demands hard work in exchange for protection within the halls of the next world. * Has three sons; Grungi, Goradin and Grimnir, the Ancestor Gods of all Dwarves. * Symbol is a hammer with a shining crack within. “Seize your destiny, pursue your passion and let me protect you from the fanatics and the absolute darkness.” The Commandment of Glominmag Category:Gods